


Wherever you are, I will follow you

by saudadejimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudadejimin/pseuds/saudadejimin
Summary: hi i wrote this for one of my best friends,,,, mari i love u
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wherever you are, I will follow you

_Mingyu and Mari don’t need a lot, they just need each other._

There’s nothing they love more than amusement park dates. Dates in which Mari enjoys the excitement of being at the top of the tallest rollercoaster they can find and Mingyu begs her to stop dragging him to ride it with her. He hates it, but he loves to see the big smile that fills her face and reaches her eyes so he agrees to ride it with her anyway. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this!”, he would say, while jokingly rolling his eyes to which Mari just replies a muffled “pff” and a euphoric “let’s go!” and proceeds to drag him by his arm to the rollercoaster waiting line.

Oh, but they also love coffee dates which are mainly Mari looking at her psychology notes with a confused look on her face and Mingyu using his phone (and occasionally stealing glances at his beloved Mari). “Should I order another cup of coffee for you?”, Mingyu would ask with the sweetest voice that Mari has ever heard in her life, and she smiles softly and nods. There’s nowhere they’d rather be. Just there, enjoying each other’s occasional gaze.

And they love walking around the park, just gently holding hands, appreciating how the wind brushes softly against their faces and how it feels like they’re the owners of the whole universe just by holding each other like that.

Mingyu also loves waking up to Mari’s singing voice echoing around the walls that form the place they call home. Mari loves when Mingyu appears out of nowhere, embraces his arms around her, and places a small kiss on her cheek. It feels like magic when he’s around, and she feels like she’s floating in the clouds.

The fact that he could be anywhere in the world, and that he still knows for sure that Mari is going to be there, even if it’s not physically, is something that he treasures the most. There’s nothing more comforting than waking up every day knowing your soulmate is somewhere else, still loving you, and eager to see you smile: that’s something else that Mingyu loves about his relationship with Mari.

They had met each other during their first week of classes at college when they were both waiting in line at the administration's office to take their respective picture for their student ID card. As soon as Mingyu saw her, he felt the sudden urge to talk to her.

Their first exchange of words was nothing but a mess:

"Excuse me-"

"Hello-"

Mingyu widened his eyes a little and chuckled lightly. “Yes?”

“Huh, I…”, she stammered just before she dropped a pencil from her hand, which she quickly picked up. As she regained her composure, she dropped the notebook she was holding in her right hand, and she looked terrified. All this happening in a span of 1 minute made it impossible for Mingyu to not let out a fond laugh, and then he bent down to the ground to pick up said notebook. “Y-You don’t have to-”

“It’s no problem,” he interrupted her words while getting up and handing her the notebook, showing a smile. Mari was taken aback because she thought that it shined more than a hundred stars. “Hello, my name is Mingyu,” he extended his hand for her to shake, still smiling. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

Mari looked at his hand for a solid 15 seconds before processing that she should, in fact, shake his hand; and then she finally did it with a little hesitation. “My name is Mari,” she smiled nervously as the words were forced to come out of her mouth. Great. She was making a fool of herself in front of this very beautiful man. You’re doing great, Mari. He nodded and looked expectant. Mari didn’t know what he was waiting for, so she smiled and tilted her head a bit. Then she realized, she was still shaking his hand. “Oh!,” she exclaimed while dropping his hand quickly, and Mingyu threw his head back laughing. She laughed along, but mentally, she had no idea what to say next.

“So?”, he insisted.

“What? Oh! I wanted to ask you if you knew until what time of the day this office will be working?”, she managed to say even if her brain has been malfunctioning for the past 5 minutes.

“No idea. But I’ve got until 1 pm, because I’ve got class.”

“Me too.”

And so then they talked through the whole time they spent waiting in line (and it moved painfully slow, but they did make it to take the picture). They ended up finding out that Mari was a psychology student; meanwhile, Mingyu was a Fine Art student. They also found out that they lived pretty close, and it only took a 10-minute drive to arrive. They got along amazingly well, and just like pieces of a puzzle or the rain falling down to the ground, talking to each other just made perfect sense: so they exchanged phone numbers.

Two weeks later, Mingyu asked Mari on a date. A picnic date. And ever since then, picnic dates have been their thing.

On their first date, Mingyu and Mari sat on a picnic blanket underneath the stars at the park near their houses. They ate their favorite snacks together, that Mingyu made sure to get (“Mingyu, how did you get these!? The only place that sells it is two hours away! I can only eat these on special occasions!” “Well, isn’t this a special occasion?”). They talked about how they imagined their future to be, what they wanted the most in life, and teased each other to the point of Mari hitting Mingyu because he kept making fun of their first encounter and she was annoyed already (she secretly loved it, she couldn’t help but show a small smile due to the fact that he remembered it so detailed and well).

After a solid minute of only them laughing at nothing and everything, a silence fell upon them as they looked at the stars. But it was not an awkward silence. They just appreciated each other’s presence and cherished that moment together: no single word needed. Mingyu placed a shaky arm around Mari, to which she smiled and tucked her head into his chest, making him smile and she felt his heart race. He caressed her hair and Mari felt her face blushing, as she took the chance to interlace her fingers with his.

Mingyu felt the butterflies going crazy inside of him, changed their positions so he could look at her face. Once he saw her blushing face, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, making himself blush for sure. Mingyu runs his hand up Mari's arm softly as he cups the back of her head and leans forward to kiss her. The kiss is warm and Mari’s hair is so soft and tangled under his fingers, and it lasts just enough for them to realize that this is exactly what they have so desperately waited for, and they’re not ready to let it go, not now, not anytime soon, nor ever.

_They realized that they just need each other._

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for one of my best friends,,,, mari i love u


End file.
